Pallets are often used to transport goods. Pallets may include an upper deck supported above the floor so that the tines of a forklift or pallet lift jack can be inserted below the deck to lift the pallet with the goods stacked directly thereon. Alternatively, pallets with goods stacked directly thereon may be stacked and stored to allow access to the goods at a later time.